town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudden Friendships
Sudden Friendships is the second part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "Fate has finally found its opportunity to draw these friends together. Join as we find out how would these friends form a great team." Plot The day after the Eclipse Festival happened, almost all of the town`s residents stayed in their homes to rest, making Haven silent. The five teens were one of those who already have a rest. Orion was watching the waves at the town`s dock, Mei was at the park testing some spells if they are just like Elsa`s, Evelyn was by the cafe kicking pebbles that were in front of the locked door, Jashley was at the bakery hoping for some bread, and Dexter was at the library, patiently waiting for its doors to open. The town`s radio broadcast can be heard throughout the town. "Today, expect a high chance of strong rains and a high chance of summer weather after tomorrow." Orion, already aware of this, ran towards the crashed plane . The other teens, however, were not aware. The strong storm has occurred in Haven. And the teens were struggling to find shelter. Mei, who was felt lucky to run into the Howling Hills after discovering the plane, entered and met Orion. "Who are you? How did you find this place?" Orion immediately questioned Mei. "I can explain later, but for now, we need to find other survivors." Mei responded. Orion and Mei later found two more teens, who turned out to be Jashley and Dexter, running towards the plane. Evelyn was inside of her home before the broadcast was aired. While they waited out the storm, Orion introduced himself to the teens. "Honestly, I'm just glad you guys were okay. By the way, the name`s Orion. Orion Foster. And I'm an alpha werewolf." The rest later introduced themselves. "I'm Mei Johnson. I'm a witch." "The name`s Jashley Mitchell, and I'm a princess." "My name is Dexter, just a human." With the storm finally over. The teens step out of the plane. "Should we stay as friends now?" Mei asked "Well, why not?" Orion responded. The teens then gave their information on each other, their address, phone number, social media accounts, and more. They later placed their hands on each other then raised them into the air before they return to their homes. The next day, Jashley is on her phone, texting to a group chat with her new friends with the following: "Summer is finally coming tomorrow! Who`s coming to the beach?" Mei responded: "Omg! Finally! I've wanted to relax on the beach so badly!" Orion responded: "Agreed! Some good volleyball or swimming would help us. Anyone have a beach ball?" Dexter responded: "I only have a small one. Wanna use it?" Orion responded: "Nvm dude... I guess we don't have a beach ball." Jashley later responded: "Who cares? Going to the beach is important anyways." Mei responded: "Good point. Anyways see yall tomorrow!" Jashley turns off her phone, saying to herself "The first hangout with friends! Finally!" Trivia *Like Exodus , Evelyn was originally going to be in this part in the first story, but then later scrapped due to the fact that Evelyn isn't a bully in the early concept of the story.